1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a clothing dryer, and more particularly, to a clothing dryer having an improved structure of a drainage unit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clothing dryers are devices that dry washed and wet laundry with high-temperature dry air.
In general, clothing dryers are classified into gas dryers and electric dryers depending on a power source or vented dryers and condenser dryers depending on a method of processing moisture absorbed from an object to be dried.
Vented dryers discharge humid air flowing from a drum to the outside through an elongated ventilation duct.
Condenser dryers use a method of removing and drying moisture from the humid air flowing from the drum using a heat-exchanging device and sending the air back to the drum so as to circulate the air. Since the flow of air constitutes a closed loop, it is difficult to use a gas as a heat source, and condenser dryers use mainly electricity and require a relatively large amount of maintenance cost. However, since the air circulates between the object to be dried in the drum and the heat-exchanging device, condenser dryers require no ventilation duct and thus can be simply installed.
Condensate water is generated when moisture is removed from the humid air using a dehumidifying unit of a clothing dryer. Such condensate water is collected on a base of the clothing dryer. If a predetermined amount of condensate water is collected, the condensate water is removed from the base through a pump.
A method of draining condensate water in the clothing dryer includes a method of draining condensate water using a recovery water tub and a method of directly draining condensate water from the base to an outer side of the clothing dryer. According to the related art, the number of components required for a drainage unit in order for a user to select a drainage method is large, and thus material cost increases.